Lightning
by MISTER FRAG112
Summary: A mysterious person shows up at the guild one day. Starts when Natsu is still like 8 or 9. There may be romance later but no lemons.


**This is my first OC story and I'm really excited so i can't wait! Also I want to clarify that i give ZERO fucks if you flame. This story starts a little while after Natsu arrives at the guild ( I don't know how old he was but i'll go with 9-10). So lets get started.**

It was a normal day in the famous Fairy Tail guild hall. All was as usual, Gray and Natsu Were butting heads while Erza wasn't around to kick there butts for fighting, and everyone else was going about there usual business. That is until a large thunder clap occurred and the guild halls front door was thrust open by a small person. No one knew who or what it was because it wore a jet black cloak with yellow lines running along the surface in a seemingly random pattern. The tiny figure slowly walked into the hall with out a noise. After the figure stepped fully into the hall rain began pouring outside. Natsu noticing someone he didn't know immediately ran forward to meet the stranger.

"Hey who are you, I've never seen you around here before, My name is Natsu whats your's!" Natsu questioned the stranger, while trying to peek at his face still hidden by the hood of its cloak. "Hi, my name's Eli, nice to meet you Natsu." The stranger replied lifting his head up to reveal his face to Natsu. What Natsu saw scared him a little, from the sound of his voice everyone in the guild could tell the person was a small boy around the age of Natsu, and Gray. But when Natsu laid his eyes on the newcomers voice he was shocked, there were quite a few scars scattered over it. "Woah whats up with your face!" Natsu yelled leaning forward to get a closer look at the boys face.

Unfortunately for Natsu Erza walked into the room right before he said that. "Natsu." she said with a serious tone causing most of the guild members in the room to sweat drop. "Thats not how we greet newcomers is it." Erza said as seriously as before causing Natsu to turn around with a fearful expression on his face. "Sorry Erza, I didn't mean it I was just kidding around!" he yelled running to her and bowing at her feet. "We will discuss your punishment later but for right now lets greet our guest, what is your name." Erza said a little softer with her tone while looking at the stranger. "It's Eli and sorry if my face scarred you Natsu, I'm just never around people so kinda forgot." He said lifting up his arm and pulling back his hood exposing his face to the rest of the guild.

What Erza saw appalled her, the fact that a child his age could have gotten that many injuries was horrible. "Sorry if my face scares you, most people would have run away by now." He said looking down at the ground with a sad look in his eyes. "Its fine, wizards usually don't get scared that easily," She said walking over to him causing him to look up from the floor. "Now, what is it you have come here for." She said looking down at the scared boy. "I have come to ask if any one has seen a friend of mine." He said looking around the guild hall noticing Natsu fighting with some other boy. "Sure can you tell us what this person looks like." Erza said starring at him with calculating eyes. "First off she is not a person, she is a dragon, and second of al-." he couldn't finish his sentence because every one dropped what they were doing and began to stare at the boy.

Natsu looked at the stranger he just met with a serious expression no one ever thought he was capable of and asked "Did you just say dragon?" Eli looked back at him with a smile on his face ''Yeah I did, have you seen any dragons lately?" Eli asked hopefully. "No, not since Igneel disappeared." Natsu said sadly. "What! You know a dragon too!" Eli yelled pointing at Natsu. "Yeah, he taught me how to use magic!" He said smiling at Eli. "Wow! Lectra taught me to use magic too." He exclaimed back at Natsu. All the while everyone in the guild hall was staring wide eyed at the newcomer. "Sorry to interrupt the friend making, but did you really just say a dragon taught you magic." Mirajane said walking into the room. "Yeah, she taught me how to use electric magic." Eli said proudly looking around the room.

"Yeah right! show us if you can." called someone in the crowd. "I can't right now I've been traveling for days and haven't eaten in a while." He said starring at one of the lights on the ceiling. "We usually don't feed non-guild members but we'll make an exception, now what would you like?" Erza said still looking down at him. "All I need is some electricity." Eli said jumping towards the ceiling and grabbing onto one of the rafters. Shuffling towards one of the lights he opened his mouth slightly. Once he got to one of the light fixtures a bunch of mini-lightning bolts came off of it and shot into his mouth. "Wow!" Natsu said starring at the young boy clinging to the rafters . "He's actually eating the electricity." Gray said looking up at him. "Woo, that was tasty now who wants to fight me so i can show you what i can do."

**Ending this chapter right here. Hope you liked it don't forget to R&R bye.**

**~FRAG OUT~**


End file.
